Should've Never
by Anakin
Summary: TRORY Rory's different, and no one but Tristan seems to know why. Or maybe no one else seems to notice. Maybe she should've never let Tristan into her life...Or maybe she should've never kept him out.
1. What Did I Do The Day I Let You Slip Int...

What Did I Do The Day I Let You Slip Into My Soul Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat on the floor beside her bed, her legs brought up to her chest and her chin resting against her knees. For the past three hours she couldn't find strength within herself to move that five inches it would take to pick up her phone. For the past three hours she couldn't manage to do anything other than think of what she didn't want to think of. The thoughts that refused to leave her head for months, and she highly doubted they would ever leave the maze of her mind. They enjoyed taunting her feelings too much to just up and leave.  
  
She slipped her cheek down to her knees and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her. She had done a pretty good job of hiding how she felt inside to the rest of the world. She played the role of two different people, for two completely different worlds and had managed to pull it off without a flaw, without a flicker of guilt in her eye, and no one suspected a thing. That guilt that she had managed to hide so well from the rest of the world was slowly eating away at everything she treasured, and the feelings she held inside we're beginning to show outside as well. The shaking, the sick feelings, they were all becoming visible to everyone, and she was having to hide away to calm herself down. Her life was no longer being control by her, but by her overwhelming sense of guilt.  
  
And strangely enough, the thing that gave her that overwhelming sense of guilt was the same thing that brought out every passionate feeling she'd ever held. Two powers, both completely opposites in every sense of the word, brought out things inside herself she thought had died, and she was afraid that giving up one would mean giving up those feelings.  
  
She hadn't cried in months, although there was always the small sting of tears in the back of her eyes, and her mouth rarely raised up into a real smile.  
  
Unless she was with him.  
  
Or him.  
  
Forgetting to be strong, she allowed herself the small pleasure of crying. Not gut wrenching sobs, or painful, twisting cries of misery. Just small, salty tears, falling one by one over her cheeks and into the material of her sleeve. Her breathing never changed, and her eyes never opened, but they still fell. The only sounds of the room where the raindrops lashing against the window, and a small sniffle every so often.  
  
When did things get so bad?  
  
*I've been so caught up in the thought of me and you *  
  
Reaching down beside her slowly, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and grasp the small metal object in her hand, allowing the harsh cuts of it to dig into the soft skin of her palm.  
  
1 year, 4 months and 2 weeks tomorrow. 1 year, 4 months and 2 weeks out of her life that she allowed him to have, that she more than willingly gave him. The perfect couple, perfectly in love, perfectly formed to fit each other when they held each other. Perfectly made to be one another's soul mates from the first moment they'd laid eyes on each other. Or so she had thought. Heaven on earth was holding her in his arms, and she couldn't seem to let go of something else.  
  
Her room held all signs of the perfect boyfriend. Pictures of him wrapping his arms around her small waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as they both smiled. Love letters and anniversary cards rested against her vanity, totally unaware of their tainted words and smudged pictures of love. His sweatshirt laid across her chair, and even from her distance she could faintly make out his smell. The rooms held no signs at all of another life. Another love.  
  
Tristan. God, just to think of his name made small tingles run up and down her spine. The confusion of whether he was love or passion had been erased long ago, when she had almost called out his name instead of her boyfriends as she told him she loved him. The decision of whether or not to continue being with Tristan had ended in a yes, knowing that she could no longer pass him off as a wild touch or a breathtaking kiss. She loved him too, so much it had scared her to think of what she had done.  
  
*Even though I love someone else, I know my heart belongs to you *  
  
What she had done to Dean. Hard working, perfect gentlemen, lovable Dean. The man she pictured standing next to on her on her wedding day, holding her children, growing old with and picking up his teeth with he had lost them. The Dean she thought she could never hurt, with everything that had been through since they'd meet two years ago. That innocent thought was now beyond damaged, and the best she could hope for now was some resolution of her problem before she lost them both. Lost everything that would break her heart if taken away.  
  
Opening her wet eyes slowly, she trailed them over the phone and willed herself to reach out and grab it. She needed to call him. The only problem was she couldn't find it in herself to raise her arm even the slightest, her mind completely numb.  
  
Wishing she could forgive herself, she closed her eyes again and pushed as many ugly thoughts away from her mind as she could.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
She could feel his eyes gazing at her from behind her, and she couldn't stop herself from shivering. It had been like this for weeks, the thought of knowing he was watching her made her heart beat faster, made her skin turn cold, and she couldn't deny loving every second of it.  
  
She waited the last 12 minutes of class, her mind completely numb to the lesson going on in front of her, but thinking only of the boy behind her. Her left foot danced beside her, nervously bouncing, her knees jittery from the wait. The second hand on the clock seemed to be going slower than ever, and she was sure it was completely aware of the torture it was putting her through. His gaze had only gotten stronger, his blue eyes trailing over her ever feature, wanting to look deeper inside. Her hand could no longer hold her pen steady as she blindly wrote notes.  
  
As the bell rang, it seemed to echo in her ears as she picked up her things quickly and shoved them into her bag. The rest of the class was filling out of the small room, the teacher giving them a few last minutes notes over their giggles and small talk. Pushing the remaining items into her already overfilled bag, she stood, and was surprised to find herself completely alone in the room, the students and teacher gone now out to lunch.  
  
"Rory," A calm voice called from behind her and she froze completely, her blood seeming to turn ice cold. She swallowed heavily and did her best to calm her nerves before she turned around.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her voice shaky. She watched as his tall frame made it's way over to her, making it's way through the maze of desks.  
  
"You've left one," He said simply, reaching around her body, causing her to lean back slightly. She could feel his heat radiating off his body, the thin material of his shirt only inches away from her face. She shook her dazed head slightly as he pulled back, his hand offering her one of her books. Her shaky hand reached out slowly, grasping the book as her fingers touched his slightly. She raised her blue eyes to his, almost shocked to find a smirk playing upon his lips. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, for it was very common to find a smirk on his face, but the way he held it today seemed different. A pleased fashion, other than his tormenting one.  
  
"Thanks," She whispered, fumbling to push the book into her bag.  
  
"That thing is going to burst," He commented, reaching down and grabbing one of the straps. "Jesus Rory, this thing weighs a ton."  
  
She giggled slightly, mentally beating herself up for being so undeniably girlie. "I'm tough, I can handle it," Taking the bag back from his grasp and slinging it over her shoulder, doing her best not to tumble under the weight.  
  
He grinned and nodded his head as he watched her, stifling a chuckle.  
  
"You look beautiful today," He said softly, and she barely caught it. She was sure he didn't want her to hear it, and that's why it had been spoken so soft, his voice the gentlest she'd ever heard from him.  
  
"Why do you tease me?" She asked, her back to him. She held her breath, wondering how he was going to take the question and whether or not he would answer at all. She waited what felt like a few minutes, her shoulders stiff.  
  
She listened as he sucked in a breath, and released it slowly, unsure of what to say. He raised his hand out, trailing his well formed fingers over her brown hair, barely making any contact at all but Rory had felt it all the way to her bones.  
  
"It's the 3rd grade rule, Rory. You tease the one you like, afraid that she just might like you back. I guess I've yet to grow out of that," He said, his voice barely making it's way to her ears it was so soft, and before her mind could contemplate his words, he made his way out of the room, passing her quickly, a faint trail of his smell lingering on her senses.  
  
It took her a few moments before her mind began working again, her heart beat still racing and the confusing of why he had such an effect of her still working it's way over her thoughts.  
  
Dean had never made her tremble like that.  
  
  
  
She ran her thumb over the cuts and indents of the metal object in her hand, doing her best to feel him through it. She need him right now, to wrap his arms around her and do nothing more than lay his face inches from hers and hold her.  
  
She trailed every inch of his body in her mind, recalling the smoothness of his skin, the warmth that it carried. His hard muscles, twitching slightly everytime she ran a finger tip over them, and the way he smiled when she did so. The way they could lay together, in any position and be completely confortable in their silence, needing nothing more than to know they were their with each other.  
  
Sighing deeply, Rory raised her head up for her knees and let her eyes fall on the window in her room, the hard raining still lashing against it, trickling down it quickly. She'd give anything to be in his arms, right now.  
  
*Tell me how did we ever let the situation get this far? * 


	2. Things I Know We Can't Deny

Things I Know We Can't Deny  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
The rain beat down around him hard, but it went unnoticed. His wet, tangled hair clung to his forehead, small droplets of water trailing over his features, little droplets resting on his eyelashes, some tickling over his lips. He'd been standing in front of her house now for 45 minutes, outside her window. His clothes were soaked completely though, his skin now completely wet, not one spot left on him that hadn't been touched by the rain. His skin was cold, chilled through to the core, and small goosebumps trailed over him. He tried to shove his cold hands into his pockets, but the wetness of his pants made that nearly impossible, so he settled with pulling them under his long sleeves.  
  
He debated on whether or not to get back to car, sit in there for a while and think but he couldn't move. He was hoping for some sort of sign from her window that she was still awake. The light was on, but no shadows moved in side. All he had to do was move a few feet and he'd be able to tap on her window, signal her that he was there. They had no planned visit for tonight, but he couldn't help himself from coming. An overwhelming want to be near her had been running through him since school today, and not being able to pull her into his arms at any given time was like an itching underneath his very being, and it was beginning to drive him mad  
  
He licked his lips, a few small droplets of water entering his mouth, a fresh taste running over his taste buds. Rain was so pure, so completely untouched and innocent. Too bad the rain couldn't wash away the dirty way he felt with it's innocence, and refresh him, renew him. He knew he'd give anything to be good enough for her, and for awhile it scared him.  
  
His body was no longer his, but a string of meaningless girls across the state. Anyone that was good enough for him and willing was allowed, and for awhile he was just a piece of something to play with, someone's boytoy of the week, and for the longest time he didn't even care, cause that's all he wanted to be. He wanted to be wanted, to be admired and to be touched. Any attention was good attention, and he wanted attention.  
  
  
*Maybe we should just try to hide the things we feel inside,  
things I know we can't deny. *  
  
  
Attention from Rory. Since she had barged into his life he'd wanted her, for many different reasons as time pasted, but he'd never wanted her like he wanted her now. It wasn't just a passion, or a drive. It was a need. A need to know she loved him just as much as he loved her. A need to be touched by her, to be cleansed by her. One single touch from her added just the smallest amount of purity to him, and he need that more than she could ever know. She made him fell pure. With fevor he needed her, just to know she was the only one that didn't pay attention to what he had been, but be proud of what he was becoming.  
  
His body was now shaking from the cold, and still he couldn't make himself move in either direction. The fear of walking to her window and pulling her to him, just begging her to never leave, and being rejected made his stomach lurch. But why would she reject him? It nagged at him for a moment before he shook it off. He didn't honestly know. The fear of walking back to his car and turning away from whatever would happen to tonight made his breath catch in his throat. He had come all the way out here for a reason, and the hour drive gave him plenty of time to figure out what he wanted to say, but the second he stepped out of his car all words flew out of his head, his brain had completely flat-lined. He had no idea what he was going to say to her.  
  
Although, rarely did they ever need words to express what they felt for each other.  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
They stood facing each other, both fighting to regain their control, hearts beating fast. This had been their worst fight as enemies. It had started normally, a few tricky words spilled from Tristan's lips that were met with equally witty comebacks. Sly jokes and lude comments were added from his side, shut downs and ego bruising words were the only thing he was met with, but somewhere in their teasing, Tristan had managed to cross a line. The flicker of hurt in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him, and before he could come out with an apology, they were both crossing lines. Lines they both knew should have never been touched.  
  
The comments were rude and hurtful. Pent up pain and frustrating flew out of them both. Everything they'd long to say since they'd met fell from their mouths. The school grounds had been cleared out, and Rory had missed her bus, but it was completely unnoticed. Her heart ached, the tears that touched the back of her eyes were doing their best to be pushed out but she wouldn't allow them to. Her brow was scrunched up, her eyes angry and hurtful.  
  
"My mother left that world, and thank God she did because if she hadn't, I might have turned out to be like you!"  
  
The hurt only barely flickered through his eyes before he replaced it with anger. "And that's such a horrible thing?"  
  
"Only if you think being a spoiled, angry, stuck up, lifeless rich boy is a bad thing."   
  
"Lifeless?" He cried, confusion written over his face.  
  
"Lifeless, Tristan! Do you honestly think you're fooling anyone, running around with a different girl everynight, trying to fill some missing void inside yourself?" She rolled her eyes sharply, almost painfully at the cliche` "I don't know about the rest of the morons here, but you don't fool me. You're missing something and you're just too afraid to go and truly find it!"  
  
She couldn't deny the way her heart sank as she saw the pain flashing over his face. She regretted ever saying that, and she wished she could take it back, but only for a moment. Maybe he needed to hear it as much as she needed to say it.  
  
Tightening his lips, he stood as best he could in a strong position, trying to overpower her. "So you think you've got me all figured out, do you? You think you've got everything figure out, huh? Well, at least I'm not with some bagboy townie, who stays the same everyday of the week and refusing to notice anything new about you because he's afraid that if he notices it, you'll change completely and leave his already sorry ass!"  
  
"You don't know Dean, Tristan. Don't go there."  
  
"He's a moron, Rory!" He cried, throwing his hands up into the air.  
  
"You don't even know him, Tristan. You don't have a clue what you're talking about!" She yelled back, her voice cracking slightly. He rolled his eyes sharply.  
  
"He dumped you because you didn't say I love you back! He didn't even wait for you to catch up to him Rory!"  
  
"We worked that out, Tristan, I told you that a long time ago. We're completely fine now. 'I love you's' and all!"  
  
He snorted and threw his bag down the ground, relieving himself from the pressure it was making on his shoulder. "Rory," He sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair, trying to find the right way to put what he wanted to say. "He--" He faltered for a moment. If he was to go this far, he could never come back, he could never take it back. "He doesn't know how to treat you."  
  
"He treats me like he loves me, Tristan, and I can think of no better thing. Why are you so angry about him!?"  
  
"He doesn't know how to love you, Rory! He doesn't love you!"  
  
"Take it back!" Her voice was harsh, almost growling. "Take it back, right now Tristan, or I swear-"  
  
"Swear what Rory? Swear you'll make out in front of me with him again? Do you promise to say you hate me as well? It always adds the icing to the cake for me, to know you love him so much, and hate me with just as much passion!"  
  
"He loves me!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
  
  
*Should've never told you, that I cared about you.   
Didn't think that it would be, so bad *  
  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he allowed the small amount of warmth in the memory to run through his body. He can still see the look on her face, every single piece of it. From the shocked and confused look in her eyes, and (with what he had hoped) a small flicker of hope, to the way her jaw dropped just the slightest as her mind ran those words over in her head. He had stood, frozen in his place, half thankful no one was around to witness that, half completely afraid he had ruined everything he had been working for since they'd decided to try and be friends. He had done it, he had gone too far, going against everything his mind told him, which was run, he had stood his ground and watched her, waiting for some sort of reaction.  
  
A reaction he never could have guessed.  
  
-Flashback continued-  
  
She stood, her body in the same shocked manner it had been in for minutes, before she slowly shut her mouth and swallowed, her brow returning to it's scrunched up position. She blinked a few times, her backpack sliding off her shoulder and to the ground under her unnoticed.  
  
She pursed her lips slowly and looked up at him from under her lashes, and stepped forward slowly. His eyes widened slightly, and he silently cleared his throat ready to say he was sorry when her small fingers reached out, trembling slightly. She wrapped her hand around his tie, and yanked his head down to hers, his lips meeting hers feverishly. His eyebrows shot up in complete surprised, and it took him a minute for his mind to tell his lips to respond, but when he did, he responded with just as much fervor and Heaven moved under his feet. He reached out slowly, wrapping his arm around her body to steady himself, unsure of his stand on reality.  
  
She moaned softly as his tongue trailed her bottom lip, and she gracefully opened her mouth. He dug his fingers in her hair deeply, cupping the back of her head, pulling her lips even closer to his, wishing there was some way to pull her inside of him. She ran her hand past his tie and over the folds of his shirt, the tips of her fingers tickling the soft skin of his throat and neck. He shivered slightly, his mind in a complete daze. He dug his fingers into the small of her back and pulled her closer, so that every inch of her body was touching a part of his, and it still wasn't close enough.  
  
Wrapping her hand around his neck, she tangled her fingers into the hair at the nap of his neck, toying with them slightly. Her other hand had finally made it's way to his body and was now gripping his shoulder tightly. She ran it down his arm and allowed it to rest on his hip, feeling the hard muscles under her fingers twitch at the contact. She resisted the urge to pull his shirt up just slightly, and let her fingers trail over his bare skin.  
  
He trailed his tongue over his lips once more, before pulling back slightly, trying to catch his breath. Their foreheads touched, and they leaned against one another, arms still wrapped around each other tightly. Their breath tickled each others faces as they tried to regain control, and he could feel her trembling against him  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
All she could do was nod her head against his in agreement.  
  
  
  
*Should've never kissed you, should've never held your hand.   
Got to find a way to let these feelings go *  
  
  
His mind snapped back into reality by the shadow moving around Rory's room, and before his mind could stop him, he took the few steps it took to meet her window, the memory of their kiss still fresh in his mind.  
  
He knocked on it very softly, and he was worried she hadn't heard him at all, but he didn't want to wake her mother up. The shadow stopped suddenly, and his heart beat grew quicker as he watched it make it's way to the window. He licked his lips as he watched her unlock it and raise it, and he stood there, completely soaked and shivering, waiting for her to say something  
  
"Tristan? Oh my God, you're soaked. Get in here!" Rory cried, opening her window fully and reaching her hand out to him. Without resisting, Tristan slipped his wet, shiver and cold hand into her and allowed himself to be pulled into her room.  
  
"I had to see you." 


	3. I Know My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Rory helped Tristan climb through her window, her hands gripping his completely soaked and cold jacket. The initial shock of seeing him outside her window had vanished the moment she saw his shivering form, his lips trembling and completely void of their once colorful nature. As soon as he stood on his feet, Rory worked on removing the jacket from his body, only to find that his shirt was completely soaked through, as well as his pants.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that? What were you thinking?" Without thinking herself, Rory peeled off his shirt, his skin left to her view. It was covered in goosebumps, and small traces of water still lingered on his skin, causing it to shine when the light hit it just right.  
  
"You don't have anything for me to change into, Rory. Don't take any more of my clothes," Tristan laughed slightly, his voice quivering. He tried to put on a brave face, and held all his muscles tightly, trying to stop them from shivering so much, but that only made his muscles tense up and hurt.  
  
"I just might. I wear boxers when I sleep, and I've got a few men's T-shirts to sleep in as well."  
  
She laid Tristan's wet shirt over Dean's forgotten sweatshirt, and looked up at Tristan. "Take off your pants, I'll get you the clothes."  
  
He nodded his head, his body shivering all the more now that his skin was exposed to the air. His trembling hands worked the wet leather of the belt, and he did his best to unhook it.  
  
Rory laid the dry clothes on her bed and looked up at Tristan, his hands trembling way too much for him to master his belt. "Here, I'll do it," She swallowed thickly, completely aware that in a few moments she'd be removing Tristan's pants. Naturally, the fantasy had been run over her mind more than a few times, but the thought of it actually happening caused her to tremble almost as much he was.  
  
Her slender fingers gripped the belt, and she forced her eyes not to trail up his stomach. The small tangle of hairs resting on his belly button tickled her fingers and she pulled and unhooked the belt, and unbuttoned his jeans. She couldn't help but notice how flat his stomach was, perfectly shaped. Lean, but not overcrowded with an overly defined six pack, just perfectly shaped hips and stomach. A small trail of freckles ran over his stomach, and they were so light she was surprised she ever noticed them at all. His hips were lean, and she had to force her fingers not to reach out and trail them. His skin twitched slightly, knowing she was so close. Close enough for her to tickle her fingers over him, and damn her shyness for not allowing her to do so.  
  
Tristan forced his body to stay as still as possible, and he found himself swallowing much more often then he normally would. He starred down at the top of Rory's head as he felt her fingers graze the tender skin on his stomach. The soft tingles inside his stomach made him want to groan out loud, but he didn't dare. The last thing he would want to do would be to scare her away. Raising his head, he let it fall back onto his shoulders as he starred at the ceiling above him, his adam's apple bobbing just the slightest.  
  
"There," Rory's voice brought him back to reality, her voice shaking just the slightest. "You can manage the rest, can't you?"  
  
He nodded slowly, slipping his fingers into the rim of his wet pants.   
  
"I'll go stick these in the dryer," She turned around, the rest of Tristan's clothes laying in her arms. "Take off your pants and hand them to me," She held out her left hand behind her, waiting.  
  
Swallowing, Tristan pulled his wet pants off with a slight struggle, almost falling over into her bed more than once, before placing them in her hand. Without waiting a moment, Rory jetted from her room and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
Rory couldn't have been more thankful for the darkness of the kitchen, because she was sure the blush on her face was fierce. Her whole body was trembling, and she could still feel his skin under her fingers, begging her to touch it. Oh, and what she would have given to be able to. To know what Tristan felt like under her fingers, to put an actual feeling to her daydreams. Sure, she had touched Tristan plenty of times, but it was always through a shirt, or blindly, both laying together with their eyes closed, and it was completely innocent, comforting. If she had touched him now, she knew it wouldn't have been so innocent, and it scared her to think that she wanted that.  
  
Her instant want, when she saw Tristan standing in front of her shivering, was to be the one to warm him up. To pull him down to the floor, rip the blanket off her bed and wrap them both in it. She wanted nothing more than to feel him next to her, his arms wrapped around her, his face buried in her hair.  
  
Her instant feeling though, was different. Strangely enough, it took all her power not to burst into tears when she saw him standing there, a small smile playing on his lips. At first it worried her to see that the cold didn't have any effect on him, and she thought maybe he had gotten hypothermia and was completely delirious, but she realized it wasn't that. If she had been in that same situation, waiting outside in the rain for him, nothing could stop her from thinking of just him.  
  
She swallowed thickly, and shoved the clothes into the dryer before making her way back into her room and knocking on the door.   
  
"I'm dressed," A calm voice called from inside. She pushed the door open, the light stinging her eyes slightly before they fell on Tristan's form. The shirt fit him well, it's dark blue color seeming to pull the blue out of his eyes, the tan from his skin. He was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked just like she did moments ago, sitting there, his arms resting on his knees. Slowly, she made her way over to him and sat down. She moved herself so that her side was touching his, and laid her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you come here?" She asked softly. She trailed her hand over his forearm, calming the goosebumps back into his skin until it returned to it's normal smooth texture. He laid his head on top of her's and closed his eyes, allowing her touch to remove him from the world.  
  
*What did I do the day I let you slip into my soul?*  
  
  
"I needed to see you. I needed you," He said softly. She trailed her hand down his and linked her fingers with his. He swallowed, causing her head to move slightly and pulled their joined hands to his chest, holding hem next to his heart.  
  
"It scares me sometimes, how much it seems like you're in my mind," She whispered back, closing her eyes as well. He nodded slowly and ran his thumb over the soft skin of her fingers.  
  
"My mom's not here. She's stuck at the Inn," He nodded again, afraid to ask the question the was lingering on his tongue.  
  
"Would you stay?" She asked, going against all her better judgment. Deciding to push her mind away for the first time in her life, she let her heart think for her, and her heart knew that he should stay.  
  
"I'm glad you're not making me leave. I couldn't go back there tonight."   
  
She inched closer to him, her legs brushing up against his. Slowly, he lowered his legs and unlinked their fingers, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to sit between his legs. He grabbed both her hands and linked their fingers together before pulling them to rest against her stomach.  
  
"Is she there again?" Rory asked, her voice quivering. He rested his chin on her shoulder and nodded slowly, leaning his head against hers.  
  
"I don't want you to go back there, while she's there," She said sternly, her body tightening.  
  
"I don't want to," He whispered, his throat constricting even though he fought it not to. He ran his thumb over her hand slowly, calming them both down.  
  
"Has she..."   
  
"No. Not lately. I've stayed out of her way," He sighed softly, "Please Rory, I don't want to talk about that."  
  
She nodded slowly, unlinking one of their hands and reaching behind them, grabbing a blanket off the foot of her bed. She spread it out best she could with one hand, and pulled it over them before linking their fingers again. She allowed her body to rest against his, his heart beat beating against her back. She tangled her legs around his, making it impossible to find where she left off and he began.  
  
"Paris was asking about you again," Tristan said, smiling softly. He could feel Rory giggle against him.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'd she ask?"  
  
"She wanted to know why you were looking at me in class the other day," He grinned at the thought, knowing that it wasn't just her starring at him during class.  
  
"You had something in your hair."  
  
He laughed, a warm, thick, natural laugh, one she loved hearing from him. "That's exactly what I told her!" He said sarcastically, squeezing her to him. She smiled and turned her head towards his slightly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
"Many times I've lost my fingers in that wild thing on top of your head you call hair."  
  
He pouted slightly, sticking out his bottom lip. "I thought you liked my hair."  
  
Pushing herself up slightly, Rory kissed his bottom lip, lingering on it slightly. Without pulling away, she said, "I do," Her lips tickling his, teasing him. Unable to hold himself back, he touched his lips to her's, pulling her closer. The soft moan that escaped her lips almost drove him mad, almost making him pull her down under him. Instead, he settled for trailing his tongue over her lips. He kissed her softly a few more times, allowed himself the pleasure of memorizing the way her lips felt against his before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. She kissed his chin and jawline a few times before relaxing against him and closing her eyes.  
  
"I love you," He whispered softly, closing his eyes.  
  
"I love you more."   
  
*It was then, when I realized that I would always want you in my life. * 


End file.
